Kings & Queens
by Lady Orochi
Summary: Cuatro reinos, cuatro reyes y reinas... y quiza algo mas. Cardverse mas Devilverse mas 2!P? Quien sabe que se me pueda ocurrir... Capitulo 2: Clover. The Lucky. Poner atención, la reina esta a punto de contar una historia...
1. El caballo y el rey

Una serie de afortunados eventos hicieron que recordara de subito mi enterrado amor por Bleach, lo que curiosamente me inspiró a escribir esto, que esta basado en una de las citas mas famosas de dicha historia *la cual cambie un pelín para adaptarla* Las que conozcan Bleach sabran entender ;D Haré un capitulo para cada Rey y todos estaran basados igualmente en alguna cita. Mi primer fic ambientado en el Cardverse! *baila de felicidad* Espero les guste n_n

**Disclaimer**: Hidekaz volvio?! Pero si estaba segura que cerré la puerta con candado! Ejem, que diga, que bueno que esta de regreso, aun con los derechos de Hetalia en su poder n_ñ *tic, tic* Contiene referencias al manganime de Bleach, que pertenece al Sr Kubo.

_Gracias por leer ~ _

* * *

_Sin blandir la espada, no puedo protegerte. Con la espada en mis manos no puedo abrazarte._

_(Right arm of the Giant – Bleach Tomo 5)_

* * *

_Buenos días, su majestad_

Despertó de golpe al _sonido_ de la _voz sin rostro,_ como si el sueño hubiese sido barrido de sus ojos en un instante. Recorrió con la mirada su tienda encontrándola sin nadie más que a el mismo. Por eso odiaba dormir sin Arthur, su compañía siempre ahuyenta a la molesta _presencia_ que le atormentaba. Fuera ya se escuchaba el ajetreo de los soldados a pesar de que aun faltaba un par de horas para que saliese el sol.

Le tomó solo algunos minutos cambiarse al no portar armadura como el resto de los miembros de su ejercito. Cuando terminó de alistarse se detuvo unos instantes frente al espejo, observándose con detenimiento.

_Aun no me has respondido Alfred, cual es la diferencia entre un rey y su caballo? _

Parpadeó repetidamente e incluso apretó fuertemente los ojos unos instantes hasta que el espejo le devolvió una mirada completamente _azul_. Pero al disponerse a tomar su espada, la imagen reflejada en ella mostraba su cabello obscuro y sus ojos de un intenso color escarlata.

_No me refiero a tonterías como "uno es una persona y el otro un animal" o "uno tiene dos piernas y el otro cuatro patas" No es tan difícil… Vamos, respóndeme._

Yao y el resto de los oficiales de alto rango le prestaban completa atención mientras dictaba las ordenes sobre como habría de disponerse el campo de batalla. Normalmente era reprendido por su sota y su reina debido al carácter infantil y desenfadado que poseía, pero cuando se trataba de guerra se _transformaba_ por completo.

_A su manera ambos poseen exactamente la misma fuerza y habilidad; entonces porque uno se convierte en rey y dirige la batalla mientras el otro se vuelve el caballo y forma parte del poder del rey llevándolo a cuestas?_

-Todo ser vivo de los cuatro reinos conoce tu fuerza, esta no es la manera de demostrarlo Alfred!- gritó la reina de Spades tratando de hacerle entrar en razón.

"Te equivocas Arthur, te equivocas"…

-Qué demonios es lo que estas tratando de probar? A quien?!-

"_No comprendes, no me entenderías"_

-No sé porque reaccionas así! Lo hago por nuestro reino, para protegerlos a todos, para protegerte a ti!- le dijo exasperado, pero su reina ya no respondió.

Aun le pesa la mirada triste que le dirigió Arthur al verlo partir a lo que, según el, era una masacre sin sentido.

_Solo hay una respuesta: instinto _

Instinto.

El suyo le hacía temblar un poco en anticipación. Maldita sea, estaba emocionado. "El" estaba emocionado. Podía sentirlo, podía verlo. En el brillo de las espadas, en el fulgor de las armaduras, en las chispas que brotaban de las fogatas del campamento.

Lo veía en el ánimo de sus soldados que lucían confiados y relajados, como si estuvieran en un paseo y no a punto de ir a matar y ser asesinados por personas a las que en su vida han conocido y contra las cuales no deberían tener motivos para luchar.

Pero que importaba eso?

La _fuerza_ de _su rey_ les respaldaba

Que había que temer?

Podía notar esta clase de pensamientos mientras se paseaba por entre las tropas, podía notar la complacencia de "El" en cada resquicio donde su reflejo apareciese.

_Para que uno de estos dos seres iguales se vuelva más poderoso y se convierta en el rey debe buscar más "batallas" y con ellas, más poder. La sed de lucha… vivir para machacar, para destruir y destrozar sin piedad a tus enemigos! En lo más profundo de todos los seres como nosotros duerme el instinto de dominar, de conquistar, de arrasar!_

- Por el Rey! Por la Reina! Por Spades! - El grito de guerra del Rey Alfred resonó por todo el valle y fue respondido por un coro de trompetas y tambores, y el entrechocar de miles de espadas y lanzas en medio de un océano de soldados ataviados de distintas tonalidades de azul.

Encontrándose al frente de las tropas, bajó de un salto de su montura y dio un golpe al suelo con el puño, lo que hizo que la tierra temblara junto con la infantería del ejército enemigo, que se cuestionaron si estaban frente a un hombre… o un demonio.

_Pero tú… no tienes eso. Tú no tienes esos instintos básicos. Te adiestraron para ser dócil, pretendes luchar con tu cerebro. Intentar vencer a tus enemigos con lógica no funciona para nosotros. Intentar cortarles con una espada enfundada es inútil!_ _Por eso eres más débil que yo, Alfred!_

Despertó de golpe al _sonido_ de la _voz sin rostro,_ su frente perlada por el sudor. Le tomó unos instantes recordar donde se encontraba y como llegó hasta ahí.

Entre vítores y celebración arribó a su país luego de dos meses de ausencia. Fue una victoria contundente. Más que eso, devastación. Aniquilación total. Y el reino de Spades celebraba con risas y música la anexión de un nuevo territorio.

A lo lejos pudo divisar el rostro de Arthur que se acercaba a él a paso presuroso, obviamente preocupado por su condición. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, esperando un abrazo de recibimiento que no llegó. Al mirase a si mismo entendió porque. Sus manos y ropas estaban colmadas de olor a sangre. Arthur pasó de él sin dirigirle la palabra yendo a comprobar el estado físico de sus soldados. Después de eso, Alfred había ido a cambiarse y se recostó en la cama quedándose dormido unos momentos sin darse cuenta.

Fue llamado por Yao para que asomase al balcón a saludar a los ciudadanos que habían ido a darle la bienvenida, la reina caminaba al frente, aun sin mirarle. Antes de salir, jaló a Arthur de la muñeca y lo aprisionó en un abrazo de hierro, llenándose de su esencia, pidiéndole silenciosamente que ahuyentara a los fantasmas del remordimiento que le acechaban. Permanecieron un rato así hasta que el mismo Alfred rompió el contacto no sin antes dejar un suave beso en los labios del otro, buscando perdón y redención en el esmeralda de sus ojos.

-Vamos- susurró Arthur acariciando su rostro con honda ternura mezclada con pena.

El rey simplemente agachó la cabeza asintiendo

_No me interesa "eso" que tanto te empeñas en proteger de mí, pero entérate que me niego a llevar a un rey más débil que yo! _

-Que la fuerza siempre este con Spades! Viva el Rey! Viva la Reina!- coreaban los soldados y el pueblo aclamando a sus gobernantes, a lo que Alfred respondía simplemente agitando las manos con una sonrisa . Arthur le miró de soslayo y de repente sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, pues el reflejo de Alfred mostraba un rostro completamente diferente, uno de cabello negro, de ojos rojos que se voltearon hacia el descaradamente, aun cuando Alfred permanecía con la vista al frente.

Asustado apartó la mirada, pero podría jurar que escuchaba una risa molesta retumbar en su cabeza.

_Recuérdalo Alfred. Si te vuelves más débil que yo te destruiré y me convertiré en el rey. Me quedaré con tu corona… y tu reina_


	2. Un hombre afortunado

Vaya, si que ha sido bastante tiempo desde la ultima vez que publiqué algo .-. En fin, vuelvo con otro capitulo de esta serie que no he olvidado. Sigo trabajando en ella - y en las otras historias- pero la vida es dura y los dias cortos -maldito trabajo que me da de comer y me paga los vicios (?)-

Como recordaran -o tal vez no- estoy basándome en citas y/o escenas de Bleach y utilizando el Devilverse y/o 2!P, todo ambientado en el mundo del Cardverse. Podria decirse que mis versiones son MUY "OCC" pero lo que trato de hacer acá es, o maximizar los defectos del personaje o transformar sus cualidades en algo negativo :3 Motivo? Ninguno en especial xD Las diferencias físicas con los personajes originales -al menos con los 2!P "no oficiales"- serán elegidas arbitrariamente por mua~

**Disclaimer**: Hidekaz es dueño de Hetalia... No, no importa cuantas veces lo lea/escriba, no me resigno ;_; Contiene referencias al manganime de Bleach, que pertenece al Sr Kubo. Una parte de la narración -cursivas- es la adaptación de un pequeño cuento de Naoki Urusawa.

**Advertencias**: Nada de cuidado. Podrán encontrar en cada capitulo tramas y estilos de narración sumamente cambiantes. Las historias -salvo dos- no estarán relacionadas entre sí.

_Gracias por leer ~_

* * *

_Aquéllos que crean hermosas metáforas del amor no conocen su verdadera forma. Los privilegiados que han podido hacerlo hablan cruelmente del mismo._

_(End of Hypnosis – Bleach Tomo 20)_

* * *

El barullo de la reunión que se estaba llevando a cabo en la habitación contigua a donde se hallaban hizo que "la reina" Arthur cerrara la puerta de un fuerte golpe, provocando que la pequeña Lily diera un respingo por la sorpresa a lo que el pidió disculpas por su acción. Ese gesto fue la prueba de que comenzaba a perder la paciencia, como generalmente le sucedía en esta clase de situaciones.

El rey Iván presidían la estación en curso así que hacía fresco aquella noche, el viento cada vez más fuerte azotaba las ahora desnudas ramas de los arboles y nubes de tormenta ocultaban la luna. Era la primera nevada del año, daba comienzo el invierno.

Ahora las cuatro "reinas" se encontraban alrededor de la chimenea, cada quien con una bebida entre sus manos. Kiku y Arthur, las "reinas" de Hearts y Spades respectivamente, tomaban una taza de té, mientras que Lily de Diamonds bebía una copa de licor dulce a pequeños sorbos. La primera vez que la vieron hacerlo se sorprendieron bastante, tomando en cuenta la exagerada severidad de el sota, su hermano mayor, además de descubrir la GRAN tolerancia al alcohol de la joven reina (siendo envidiada secretamente por Arthur) A lo que ella aclaró que el rey Francis le había educado concienzudamente al respecto y que por lo general lo hacia para complacerle, pues él solía decirle que verla sostener una copa de licor resaltaba más su belleza. Comentario típico de Francis.

Elizabeta, reina de Clover y a quien el severo clima no afectaba en lo mas mínimo, permanecía impasible en el gran sofá que le correspondía como regente en turno, un asiento tallado en madera de roble con incrustaciones de fresno, cedro y cerezo, arboles provenientes de cada uno de los cuatro reinos.

Un intento de sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro al ver a Arthur frotarse las sienes mientras musitaba un par de improperios dirigidos a su homólogo de Spades, el rey Alfred. Intenso como el calor de verano que representaba, el tono agudo y alto de su voz se distinguía claramente desde la otra habitación. Parecía siempre dispuesto a entablar una discusión con el propio rey de Clover, pues era de todos sabido que si algo detestaba el joven monarca era el frio que el otro traía consigo.

Uno, dos, tres minutos.

La potente voz del rey Ludwig resonó por todo el lugar pidiendo orden. De gesto duro y mirada intimidante, algunos se cuestionaban como fue que terminó dirigiendo el transcurso de la alegre primavera. La indulgencia de "la reina" Kiku y el candor de su sota, Feliciano, sin duda alguna eran indispensables para que el estoico rey de Hearts cumpliese debidamente con sus obligaciones.

Condescendiente como siempre, el rey de Diamonds trataba de aligerar el ambiente con alguna broma, pero solo provocaba que Ludwig se enfadara más ante lo que él llamaba "falta de seriedad".

Francis era cortesano y romántico por naturaleza, quizá un poco sensiblero; por sobre todo amante del buen gusto y de todo lo bello, su reino portaba galantemente los colores del otoño.

Solo los ánimos del rey de Clover parecían no haber cambiado en todo el transcurso de la reunión. De facciones finas, de gesto amable y voz suave que rara vez se perturbaban, pero aun así alto e imponente; parecía imposible determinar si se trataba de un hombre joven o de alguien increíblemente viejo pues incluso con sus ropas verde brillante y su eterna sonrisa, no podía sacudir de su persona el triste y frio hálito del invierno que le había acompañado desde siempre, aun antes de convertirse en rey.

—Él es muy extraño… y sospechoso — solía decir el rey de Spades receloso, pero nadie prestaba demasiada atención a sus ideas de conspiración.

Aunque era destacable el hecho de que Iván fuera el único monarca que no poseyese cabello rubio ni ojos azules, símbolo común de nobleza entre los soberanos. No así con el anterior rey Berwald y su "reina" Tino quien era primo del propio Iván, razón por la cual fue quien sucedió al trono de Clover después de los misteriosos hechos que provocaron sus muertes y la desaparición de su protegido Peter a quien según las historias, se le puede ver rondar cerca de las fronteras del reino convertido en un espectro, un Jocker.

En un principio se especuló mucho sobre lo _afortunados_ que habían resultado los acontecimientos para el entonces príncipe Iván pero desde eso han pasado ocho años y ya nadie habla al respecto, al menos no en público, ni en otros reinos ni mucho menos en Clover. Los conflictos internos podrían ser vistos como seña de debilidad y los nuevos reyes han sabido mantener la estabilidad del país, no había que reprocharles; aunque todos estuvieran silenciosamente de acuerdo en que sus inviernos han sido los más crudos desde que tienen memoria.

Así que simplemente en los libros de historia del reino se ha llamado a este periodo de transición como "El año vacío"

—Bien, alguien tiene algo que compartir? — preguntó Elizabeta de pronto con voz calma, sacando al resto de su ensimismamiento.

Era costumbre entre "las reinas" que luego de concluir con los asuntos oficiales alguien contase una historia interesante proveniente de sus tierras.

- Como esta vez riges la reunión creo que debes comenzar tú - dijo Arthur y los demás asintieron dándole la razón.

Al igual que el rey Iván, Elizabeta provocaba cierta sensación de _inquietud_ en el resto de los monarcas, a excepción, irónicamente, de la "reina" Arthur, quien decía sentir una extraña afinidad con ella que no sabría explicar, lo que le ha valido un par de bromas de parte del rey de Diamonds al respecto. Comentarios que obviamente le valieron un puñetazo en su perfecta quijada.

Lo cierto es que nadie conoce nada sobre ella salvo que fue la doncella particular de Iván desde su infancia y por ende, la persona a quien este le tiene más confianza, incluso podría decirse que a la única. Después de todo no quedaba nadie más a quien pudiera llamar familia.

_Había una vez un niño—_comenzó la mujer_— que se sentía infeliz en su casa, aunque nadie lo maltrataba. No encajaba bien en su familia, ni en su pueblo, ni en su vida en general._

_Le gustaba internarse en el bosque y perderse por horas, hasta que sus hermanas salían preocupadas en su busca. _

—_Gomba, gomba!— llamaba en voz alta, echando a correr al divisar entre la espesura la silueta de una joven, a veces con un manojo de ramas secas atado a la espalda otras con un cántaro de agua sobre la cabeza._

_En la aldea había una cueva tapada con una piedra muy grande. La chica le contó que dentro había un monstruo dormido. _

_El niño más infeliz de la aldea habría dado lo que fuera para dominar el mundo._

_El niño le preguntó a la joven: "Cómo puedo despertar al monstruo?" _

_Ella le contestó: "Tienes que llamarlo por el nombre de la persona más amada en el mundo"_

_Precisamente ese día había una boda en el pueblo, era su hermana mayor. Todos cantaban y bailaban felices._

_El niño vio a los novios y pensó: "Ahora sé quién es la persona más amada en el mundo!"_

_El niño fue a la cueva y gritó: "Yekaterina! Eduard!", pero ellos murieron y aquello no despertó al monstruo._

_En la aldea había un hombre muy inteligente al que todos admiraban._

_El niño pensó: "Ahora ya sé quién es la persona más amada del mundo!"_

_El niño fue a la cueva y gritó el nombre del hombre: "Toris!". Pero el sucumbió, aquello tampoco despertó al monstruo._

_En la aldea había una muchacha que cantaba muy bien y hechizaba a todos con su voz. Era su hermana menor._

_El niño pensó: "Ahora ya sé quién es la persona más amada del mundo!"_

_El niño fue a la cueva y gritó el nombre de la muchacha: "Natasha!", pero ella se perdió para siempre. Tampoco así despertó al monstruo._

_Al ver tantas personas amadas el niño sintió como si dominara el mundo y se olvidó de la cueva._

_Pero un día encontró a dos personas que lloraban en un lugar apartado de la aldea: "Nuestro hijo se ha perdido! Se lo ha llevado la hechicera!"_

_El hombre de cabello rubio y ojos violetas le contó llorando cuanto amaba a su hijo y le dijo su nombre. Los dos se adentraron en el bosque. Nadie nunca los volvió a ver. _

_El niño quedó asombrado: "Ya sé quién es la persona más amada en el mundo!"_

_El niño se fue a la cueva y gritó bien fuerte su nombre. Pero nada pasó. _

_Ya se había dado la vuelta para irse cuando le pareció oír un ruido procedente del interior. Parecía ser de alguien que caminara arrastrando los pies. O dando pisadas muy fuertes. Era difícil decirlo._

_La piedra se movió lentamente. __Así que volvió sobre sus pasos y luego de unos instantes de duda finalmente se decidió a entrar._

Terminando de hablar, Elizabeta alisó con aparente interés los pliegues de su vestido color olivo. El fru-fru de la tela era el único sonido en la habitación.

—Ésa sí que es una buena historia — comentó al fin Arthur sinceramente emocionado, rompiendo sin proponérselo el ambiente tenso que se formó en torno a los presentes— Realmente buena—

—Y qué ocurrió después? — Preguntó inquieta Lily — Qué fue lo que vio el niño cuando entró en la cueva?—

Kiku, sentado a su lado, colocó su mano en el antebrazo de la joven reina.

—Es mejor no pensar en ello —le dijo con una sonrisa amable

— Alguien más quiere intervenir? —inquirió Elizabeta. Todos permanecieron callados pudiendo notar así que los monarcas comenzaban a salir de la habitación contigua— En ese caso, creo que podemos dar por terminada la reunión -

Todos se pusieron de pie, con excepción de la misma Elizabeta, y luego de intercambiar cordiales despedidas salieron al encuentro de sus compañeros.

La reina de Clover fue la última en abandonar la sala y no lo hizo sino hasta que las voces de todos los demás se desvanecieron por completo. Fuera, recargado contra la pared le esperaba el rey Iván, con su cabello de plata y sus bonitos ojos violeta refulgiendo como joyas a la luz de los candeleros.

— Nos vamos a casa, _gomba_? — le preguntó tendiéndole la mano

La mujer se sacudió un poco los cabellos rubísimos, casi blancos como nieve y posando en él sus profundos ojos azul de hielo le dedicó la primera sonrisa de la noche.

Las velas se apagaron de golpe.

Y ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de aquel niño tan grande, guiándose el uno al otro a través de la obscuridad del pasillo.

La flor que llevaba prendada en su cabello se marchitó al instante con el toque, cayendo silenciosamente al suelo. El silbido del viento a través de las ventanas podía ser confundido con sollozos lejanos.

Afuera, comenzó a nevar.

* * *

_Si vas a convertirte en una serpiente el día de mañana… Aunque digas que vas a comenzar a devorar a otros, aún ahora tu boca que ha devorado personas clama que me ama ¿Podré permanecer igual que hoy y así decirte que te amo?_

_(End Of The Chrysalis Age – Bleach tomo 47)_

* * *

**Gomba:** Literal, significa setas o champiñones, pero el caso es que es un apodo cariñoso. A las chicas en Hungría les gusta que las llamen "setas". Llegado este punto solo puedo decir que tengan cuidado con las húngaras venenosas kolkolkol

No se, reflexionando un poco sobre esto creo que Elizabeta me quedó como una especie de General Invierno en versión femenina xP

Teorias? Reviews? :D


End file.
